fiction_fightersfandomcom-20200213-history
Fiction Fighters Wiki
Welcome to the Fiction Fighters Wiki Your free source of information for the former interactive comic game Fiction Fighters. Fiction Fighters was a browser based comic-style game that has since been taken offline. The interactive comic allowed its players to create their own characters and create stories by fighting opponents. Players could fight live About Fiction Fighters Wiki Fiction Fighters Wiki is a Wiki that was first created on 30 Nov 2011 by Green-dragon, known in Fiction Fighters by the name Isoldael. Since that day, many dedicated Fiction Fighters have joined the wiki and added countless pages with information about the game. At the moment, pages are not being updated much as the game is still going through a lot of changes. As soon as the stats are more stable, all pages will be updated again. This doesn't mean that new pages cannot be added in the meantime, though! Templates have been created for your convenience, so that adding new pages to the wiki is a piece of cake. Simply select the template for the page you want to add and fill in the form. Simple as that! Copyright Note that most information and images on this website are from the game Fiction Fighters, created by CipSoft GmbH. The only official website for Fiction Fighters is fictionfighters.com. Both the game and the official website are copyrighted by CipSoft GmbH. opponents or face challenging battles against NPCs. Will you collect all the achievements, and fight your way to the top of the ranking? Note: Fiction Fighters is currently in open beta. Stay up to date on the Developer Blog. Game Guides New to the game, or would you like to read some of the basics again? Check out our Guides section. A few examples: Alignments Attack Value Character Creation Ranks States More will follow soon! News 24 Aug 2012 Dear Fiction Fighters, Today is a sad day. CipSoft has announced that they will discontinue Fiction Fighters. From monday the 27th, 14:00 CEST, Fiction Fighters will die an untimely death. Of course, we'd like to thank all contributors once more. You guys are what made this wiki happen. I'll keep the wiki online as a silent reminder of the game that kept us off the streets for all these months. Farewell, and perhaps we will meet again! Your Fiction Fighters Wiki Team 13 Aug 2012 Dear Fiction Fighters, Sorry for no news since the start of the be(a)ta phase. We're now working to update all pages in our wiki, which can be very time-consuming. Please note that some info can be innacurate. Remember that you can always edit something that you find wrong and help contributing with our work. Your Fiction Fighters Wiki Team 29 Feb 2012 Dear Fiction Fighters, As you may have noticed, many of our actions, NPCs and other pages are not up to date at the moment. This is mainly due to the fact that all of those are subject to change in almost every Fiction Fighters update. Once the numbers have settled a bit, we will work hard to get all of them up to date again. Until then, please excuse the inconvenience. Your Fiction Fighters Wiki Team On the 22nd of December, the contributors of the Fiction Fighters Wiki got the following e-mail from CipSoft: Dear Fiction Fighters Player! We've noticed that you contributed to the Fiction Fighters Wiki Project that we really like a lot here at CipSoft! :-) So we've made a special FF Wiki T-Shirt for you! Just login to Fiction Fighters and you will find the T-Shirt in the list of your character clothings. We wish you a merry christmas and a happy new year! Your Fiction Fighters Team Yes, that's right! We have our own unique T-Shirt ingame now! Check out the pages for the male and the female versions of the Wiki-Team shirts to see what they look like. We of the Wiki would like to thank CipSoft for this awesome surprise! We'll wear our shirts with pride. Of course, I would also like to thank our entire team again for making this Wiki possible. A merry Christmas and a happy new year to all! Wanted: Volunteers We are looking for volunteers to help us edit our pages. Want to help out? Most of the Items pages still need to be created. To create them, simply use the Add a Page button and choose the Items template. The form that pops up should be self-explaining. Other than that, we need people to write some general information about the game in the Guides Category, about gameplay and such. Want to do something else? Check the list of Wanted Pages - there's plenty to do, there! Thank you for your help! Category:Browse